Loneliness
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: "I lay taking my final breaths, I would give up anything to feel the warmth of another's hand embracing my own". Starts with the drabble "Loneliness" before continues onto "Wanted" and "Love". Newest chapter is now up! Chapter 4: Need. Enjoy!
1. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Quiet.

The one thing I once previously longed for now causes fear to grip my heart with its icy tendrils.

Loneliness creeps its way into my veins as I truly realize my position.

Always had I wished to not be asked anything, for them to stop speaking, and for them to just leave me alone.

Now as a lay on top of the cold forest floor looking up at the cold, relentless grey sky I wish for nothing more than to feel another's comforting presence beside me.

Never have I been a social butterfly. I have always preferred to avoid those around me and give the impression that I am not a people person.

I may have my quirks, I may be obnoxious, and I may sarcastic but underneath the hard exterior, I crave human attention.

Now more than ever, as I lay taking my final breaths, I would give up anything in the world just to feel the warmth of another's hand embracing my own.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Fi****rst try at a drabble**** (at least I think it is) and was written when I was in a really sad and lonely mood. Not too sure that I like it, but I posted it anyways.  
**

**If you review, please don't flame!**


	2. Wanted

**Wanted **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Wanted… I muse, taking another breath, wondering which will be my last. All I want is to be wanted.

Never have I needed it, and never have I wanted it. Yet, in my dying moments, nothing else could be more welcoming than such.

I close my eyes against the numbness and cold allowing myself to escape from the desolate landscape, taking a deep shuttering breath, and letting it go.

Footfalls… a sound so reassuring reaches my ears, causing me to believe that it's all just a figment of my befuddled mind.

Something I've never been so grateful for, just as I had wished for, happens. The warmth of another's hand slips into my own, feeling so familiar; soft, slender, skilled, yet caring and tender.

A voice, sweeter then than honey whispers to me, telling me to hold on, to not give up, and that she needs me.

Never have I wanted my eyes to open so badly. Summoning what strength I have left, I open my eyes to see a glorious sight. The most beautiful woman I've seen, an angelic beauty with a golden halo around her head, is looking down at me, telling me that I will be ok and that she is there for me.

No longer was I alone, yet now I know that I am wanted.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**The End**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- Thanks for reading! There actually wasn't supposed to be a 2nd Chapter/sequel to it, but DaniWilder gave me a perfect idea for one! Thank you so much!  
I'm never too sure on writing these type of fics (semi-poetic style) because I've never considered myself a poetic person, but I figured there's no harm in trying, so I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Reviews are loved, but please no flames =)**


	3. Love

**A/N- Apparently the muse isn't over yet, so I'm adding a few more to it. I added a Musical Pairing because it is the song that inspired the fic, and what I used to listen to while I write. It seemed to fit quite well and I thought it really adds something when listened to as you read… Anyways Enjoy!**

**Musical Pairing:**  
"**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Soundtrack - 12. Harry in Winter" on youtube search, or direct link: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=ozBOHxoD-cs&**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Love**

The feeling washes over me, stronger and more comforting then anything I've ever known. It can be only one thing, something no drug could ever fake…

True Love.

I feel it radiating from the presence beside my own. The one who is more beautiful than words could ever describe, the one who's kindness and compassion astounds me, the one who causes my soul to rejoice with just a simple word… the one who I love… Jennifer Keller.

Never have I realized this until now, the hidden feeling brought out from the depths of my heart during my struggle to survive.

She is the one who has broken through my harsh exterior. The protective walls I so carefully built seem like a dark prison now escaped.

I struggle to open my eyes, but manage out of pure will to see hers looking back. My blue eyes lock onto her hazel ones and she slides her hand into mine, the spark undeniable.

The feeling engulfs me once more as I close my eyes to her gentle words. I am no longer alone, rather I am by the woman of my dreams. Pain, sorrow, anger; anything and everything become overpowered by the strongest force I have ever known in every universe: Love.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- I know it's short but I really hope you enjoyed anyways. I blame this on my cold-affected mind! I'm planning on maybe doing one more, maybe Jennifer's point of view; "Need". Not sure yet, depends on what inspiration hits me :D**

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved, but please no flames.  
Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**PS- Does anyone know any good ways to get rid of a cold fast and/or lessen the symptoms?  
**


	4. Need

**A/N- Another little companion piece to Loneliness just happened to pop into my head today as I was listening to the Hunger Games Soundtrack on my MP3 player. **

**NOTE: This is from Jennifer's point of view, not Rodney's!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Need**

Need…

I need Him.

That simple three word realization sits upon the front of my mind,

Never had I needed anyone. Always have I been on my own. To fend for myself was the norm as I grew.

Never had I needed anyone… When did that change? Why did that change?

My hand grips his harder as a lone tear travels its path down my cheek.

I need him, now more then ever…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- I think that might just be it… I suppose it all depends on if an idea hits me :) **

**Head's up notice to anyone reading any of my other stories, Pegbook in particular. I've been on a hiatus already (oops) but it's going to be extended again due to science fair nationals. Sorry Guys!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews are loved, but please no flames. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
